


"Stiles, sleep!"

by Kainka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angry Derek, Annoyed Derek, Cuddle, Derek finds plot holes in Doctor Who, Derek has perfect abs, Derek's phone is broken, Hot Derek, Hunters in town, M/M, POV Stiles, Pack, Perfect abs, Scott and Derek argued, Scott and Derek don't talk, Shirtless, Sterek cuddle, Stiles, Stiles and Derek in bed, Stiles and Derek sleep in the same room, Stiles can't get his mind of Derek, Stiles can't sleep, Stiles has to deliver a message, Stiles invites Derek to his place, Topless, Werewolf, While Stiles's dad is doing a nightshift, bed, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainka/pseuds/Kainka
Summary: Scott and his pack had an argument with Derek and now they're not talking. But someone has to tell Derek that there are hunters passing the town, and who else is better for that job than Stiles? After all, he just has to go to Derek's creepy house at sundown and reason with him.





	

“Please, Stiles! I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if I had any other choice.”

“Hey, Scott here’s a brilliant idea! Why don’t you just call him like you’re calling me right now and leave me out of it?”

“I can’t… the argument I mentioned… well, it may have been a little bit more intense than I said and um… I might have broken his phone…”

“What the hell?! You seriously expect me to face Derek after that? No, thank you. You know, Scot, there are a few things that I like in life. Like ice cream, Nutella, and oh… being alive!”

“C’mon Stiles. Please!”

“No. And stop giving me those puppy eyes, I can actually _hear_ you doing that even over the phone. It’s not gonna work.”

It worked. About a half an hour later, Stiles parked his jeep in front of Derek’s house, regretting his decision again. This house was creepy enough during the day, but it was much, much creepier at night time with a grumpy werewolf inside. ‘Why am I the one who always gets put on Derek duty?’ he asked himself. ‘Well, maybe because you always let your best friend convince you to put your life at risk while he is very probably making out with his girlfriend, you idiot,' he answered his own question. ‘Everything’s going to be fine,’ he continued talking himself. ‘All you have to do is go inside, find Derek, who is in a bad mood because of the argument he had with the rest of the pack and your best friend, who sent you here, and convince him to leave the house. Yep…piece of cake.’

Stiles shut the door of his car and shoved the keys into the pocket of his jeans. Sun was down but there was still a little bit of light left, creating all sorts of weird shadows in the surrounding forest. That didn’t help to make him feel comfortable. He examined the trees around, wondering if those hunters were already there, searching the woods for his werewolf friends, which again did not help his nerves. ‘You really owe me for this one, Scot,’ he thought.

The door hinges squeaked and the floorboards gave a similar painful creak, when he decided to go inside after his knocking went unanswered. If by any chance Derek didn’t notice his presence yet, he definitely would after that. Anyone would, and yet there was no sign of him. Stiles expected an angry growl as a welcome or being slammed against the nearest wall, but apparently Derek decided to go with simple ignoring.

“Derek? Hey, can I talk to you?” he asked the seemingly empty house, but got no response. Scott was sure that Derek was here, so he should be here, right? It’s not like Stiles could be walking into a trap set for Derek by those damn hunters who got here faster than they thought, right? He shrugged that thought of, there was only one way to find out. He took a step inside, cringing at the sound the floor was making. Wait, why is he worried about some hunters who are not even here, hopefully, if the other option was confrontation with pissed Derek. What was worse? Was there a third option? One in which he would find the house empty, go back home and continue watching Doctor Who. He liked that option, which meant it wasn’t happening, not with his luck, he sighed.

He peeked into the nearest rooms but they were empty. How could that guy live like this? The signs of fights that happened in this house were everywhere and after all these years it still smelled like fire. To be fair, he din’t know what he would do if his house ended up like this and his whole family was dead. ‘Okay, enough gloomy thoughts,’ he told himself, ‘if I don’t find Derek in the next room I’m out of here.’ If Derek wanted to ignore him, fine, his choice. ‘It’s not like I didn’t try.’

“Derek, if you’re here could you please stop ignoring me? I don’t care about your stupid fight with your pack, I’ve got something more important to talk about,” Stiles kept on talking as he made his way to the second floor. Almost all the sunlight was gone by then and the house was getting scarier than Stiles could accept. Talking kept his mind from thinking about all the horrible things that could happen to him here.

“Hey, grumpy alfa werewolf, can you please show up?” he decided to go left. “Derek? Are you h— Oh god!” He finally found him. Doing pull-ups. Shirtless. And damn those abs were just unreal.“H-hey Derek,” Stiles tried to keep his eyes off his half naked body. Seriously, how could anyone look that good? How was that allowed?

“Derek?” Stiles repeated, but didn’t get any response. “Really? You’re just gonna ignore me?” Stiles began to get irritated rather than distracted by Derek’s perfect body. Okay, he was still being distracted by that but he was also irritated.

“Seriously? I come all the way here because of you and you’re pretending that I don’t exist. How mature. I don’t know what that argument you had with your pack was about but if this was your attitude than I think I’m on Scott’s side this time.”

Stiles barely finished that sentence when Derek was standing scarily close to him piercing him with his blue eyes.

“Whoa… well, at least we’re acknowledging my existence now.”

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek growled at him.

“There is a group of hunters in the city and apparently they are not friends with the Argents, so you should all lay low for a while until they leave thinking there are no werewolves in Beacon Hill,” he had to catch a breath after how fast he got that out. Derek knew how to make him feel intimidated.

“Thank you for the information,” Derek replied not breaking the eye contact. He took a step back and Stiles felt like he could finally breathe for real this time. The werewolf showed him his muscular back, intending to return to his previous activity and definitely not intending to leave as Stiles hoped he would. Stiles, because he was Stiles, had quickly forgotten about how threatening Derek looked only a moment ago.

“Thank you for the information?! What do you think you’re doing? I came here to get your werewolf ass out of here, so don’t go on ignoring me again!”

Derek responded with silence and a look that said ‘What can _you_ do about it Stiles?’. Okay, maybe he didn’t mean it like that but that’s how Stiles decided to interpret it. And so Stiles accepted the challenge, that he probably made up himself, to convince a bad ass alfa werewolf about leaving his house and listening to a skinny human teenager. Using his natural charm and skill of persuasion, he presented logical arguments that made Derek change his mind and listen to him. No, of course that’s not how it went, but that was the version he was going to tell Scot and not the one where he seriously put his life in danger simply because his best friend managed to talk him into it.

“I don’t know how long they’re here for, couple of days I guess.” Derek didn’t seem to be happy with that answer.

“And where do you think I should go for these ‘couple of days’? Derek retorted.

Stiles just shook his head but seeing that Derek was serious he threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know, go to a motel or some secret werewolf hideout, whatever.”

“I don’t have a secret werewolf hideout, and I can’t stay at motel,” Derek growled back.

“Why? Are motels missing that lovely smell of burn wood and death, that makes you feel at home?” Stiles sighed. Seriously, why did Derek have negative or sarcastic answer for everything he says? The werewolf stayed quiet and they were just staring at each other until Stiles’s attention couldn’t handle it anymore.

“What?”

Derek broke their eye contact and his stern expression changed. He took a breath looking like he was deciding whether to tell him or not.

“I hate motels, they are too distracting — There are too many smells.”

“That’s it. You hate motels and that’s your reason?” Stiles couldn’t believe it. Why did he ever bother talking to this guy? He didn’t even care his reaction obviously angered Derek.

“That… that’s not it, okay,” there was no trace of anger in him when he spoke. On the contrary, it looked like it was difficult for him to say it. He kept his face down looking anywhere but at Stiles. “It’s just too overwhelming there… I just can’t handle it, all right?”

Did Derek Hale admit to him that he couldn’t do something? Should he pinch himself whether he’s dreaming? No, that would be weird, he was definitely awake but what should he say to that? Derek admitted a weakness to him, he needed to be careful about this.

“Well, that’s okay.” Dammit Stiles you can do better than that. Think. What should he say? And then his brain came up with a truly _awesome_ idea.

“Look, my dad has a night shift tonight so… you can stay at my place.” 'Brilliant Stiles, you just invited Derek to your house. How suicidal are you?'

“I’m going to take your silence as ‘Thank you Stiles, that’s so nice of you’,” he continued and he realised only later that he wasn’t actually looking him in the eyes but at some point became distracted by the fact that he was still half naked. “And um…it’s not like I mind looking at your perfect abs that just shouldn’t be possible but please put a shirt on and let’s go.”

 

_________________________

 

He made Derek listen if his dad was really gone even though the absence of car was enough evidence. There was no chance in hell he was going to risk having to explain to his dad why he was having a sleepover night with Derek at his house.

“Yes, take your shoes off in my room, I just cleaned everything. My house, my rules,” he tried to sound firm even though Derek could probably hear his heart racing, so he was very relieved and surprised when Derek obeyed. He put his own shoes nicely in the corner by the door and Derek followed his example. He didn’t even protest or kill him with his stare or anything which, Stiles felt, was a big achievement on his part.

“Ah, finally,” he threw himself on his bed with laptop already in hands. He looked up from behind the screen. Derek was standing in the middle of his room looking very lost and Stiles really didn’t know what to do with him. His eyes went form Derek to his laptop and from his laptop to Derek.

“You know, you can join me watching Doctor Who if you want. Or you can grab a book or whatever. Or if you like you can just silently stand there until the end of time. Whichever you prefer,” he shrugged flippantly and pressed play focusing his attention solely on the TV show.

After examining his room, which Stiles did notice, Derek decided to join him. He moved to make space for him on his bed and had to laugh inside when in the corner of his eye saw Derek’s confused face. He took pity on him and tried to briefly explain what the show was about… and that was a mistake.

“Yes, it’s an alien with British accent whose spaceship looks like British police box. It makes sense. Maybe he’s a big fan of Britain, what do you know.”

Derek responded with staring back at him.

“Oh leave it, he sounds really good with that accent and the show is fun. Just watch, okay?”

Doctor Who could be fun to watch, it could also be very emotional, but it was neither with Derek at his side. Him and his comments were slowly driving Stiles crazy.

“Aghr,” he hit the pause. “Derek, please, let’s make a deal. You’ll shut up so I can enjoy this episode and you can tell me all your thoughts about it at the end.”

“Your house, your rules,” he quoted him with the most fake smile ever. Stiles would take it. Now he could finish the episode in peace. The Angles in Manhattan turned out to be quite emotional after all. He did not expect that, 11th Doctor would loose his companions like this.

“Oh man, I really liked Amy and Rory,” he couldn’t help but say after the end. “It’s a shame we won’t see them again,” he turned to Derek. “So, any comments?

“Why won’t we see them? I thought the Doctor can travel in time. Can’t he simply go back and save them?”

“No,” Stiles sighed. He explained it, New York 1938 is a fixed point in time so he can’t go back there.”

“Can’t he just go to the year 1939?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

Stiles readily open his mouth to answer but had to close them again without saying anything. He analysed possible reasons for why not but it didn’t make sense. Derek very probably found a plot hole, and a big one, and Stiles didn’t like it.

“I don’t know,” he gave up.

“See, it doesn’t make much sense,” Derek had to top it with the ‘I told you so’ tone.

“Oh shut up.”

It was nagging Stiles so much he spent next few hours researching plot holes in Doctor Who and tried to come up with possible explanations. He managed to get into an argument in the comment section of one youtube video but apart from that all his googling only made him more frustrated. He had no explanation for Derek’s point.

“Stiles, are you planning on ever going to sleep?” asked Derek making him notice that he was completely ignoring him for past— actually he didn’t even know how long. He glanced at the clock, it was almost 3 am. It was his own fault, Stiles tried to justify himself, he’s the one who made him start this whole research. He would make some comment about it but then he realised that he didn’t even give the guy a pillow he could sleep on.

“You don’t mind sleeping on the floor do you?” he got up and tried to pull the extra duvet and the yoga mat out of his wardrobe. He always had them ready for when Scott came around.

“No Stiles, I want to sleep with you on the bed,” Derek said, appearing right behind him and saving him from the falling mat that decided to attack him. He was standing too close and all Stiles could think about was… Wait, he said what? Sleep. On the bed. With him. Did he hear that right?

“R-really?” he asked shocked.

“Of course not,” Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the duvet in the other hand. He went on to prepare his provisional bed leaving Stiles speechless.

How could he mess with him like this? It wasn’t fair. His mind already started imagining the scene but what surprised him most was that he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Derek with his prefect body lying next to him and with his strong arms…. Whoa! He stopped his thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. Really shouldn’t. He could only hope his face wasn’t turning red as he finally moved. Sheepishly he returned to his bed struggling not to look at Derek. He could feel his eyes on him and the silence between them was too unbearable for Stiles and so his mouth spoke without even thinking like always.

“Hey, do you even have a bed?” he blurted out. “I mean, do you sleep on bed or do you have some werewolf nest?”

“Yes, I have a bed,” Derek replied giving him the ‘what the fuck, Stiles’ look.

“Hey, you can’t blame me for wondering considering the state of the house you live in,” he said in defence. “I mean, did you ever consider redecorating?” he quickly continued upon seeing Derek’s expression. The house his family burned in was apparently still an uncomfortable topic.

“Not really,” Derek replied.

“Well, maybe you should,” said Stiles and then made an excuse to go the bathroom before his brain could come up with another stupid question or comment.

After completing his hygiene routine he let Derek use the bathroom. He crawled into his bed and curled under the duvet, still thinking about Derek. His mind was always working too much following one train of thoughts after another, but right now there was nothing else there but Derek. All he could think about was him. It’s not like this was the first time he was occupying his mind, however before it was usually in different context. Well, mostly alright? Of course he noticed how insanely attractive Derek was. Who wouldn’t? And despite how terrifying he could be, he was also very protective of his pack. Styles noticed other things, like the fact that he almost never smiles, even though when he does he could outshine even the greek god of perfection himself. Did greeks have a god of perfection? They had a god for everything, but he remembered reading something about how none of them was perfect - obviously none of them looked like Derek Hale.

Agh, he was doing it again! He knew there was a difference between understanding that someone is attractive and actually finding someone attractive, what he did not know is whether he’d already crossed that line. _If Derek could read my thoughts right now, he’d probably kill me._

Just as he thought of that, a shirtless Derek entered the room. He only had pants on, which were hanging too low on his hips, making it impossibly for any human to take his eyes of that body. His gaze slid down from his perfectly sculpted pecs, to his six pack and it was hardly possible to stop there. He traced the curves of his muscles. Derek had the right balance of being well-built but not too puffed. He was a real image of perfection, but it was those V-lines that were truly driving Stiles crazy. He wasn’t sure how long it took him to snap out of it and stop staring but when he did he found out that at some point he started biting his lower lip.

Derek took a few steps inside and ran his hand though his hair, so knowing how good he looks doing that. And, shit, that meant he was standing there until now and there was no way in hell he didn’t notice Stiles eating him with his eyes. Fuck. The only way he would make it more obvious was perhaps by starting to drool, nothing else. Shit. He kept his head down. He wanted to know, to see if Derek guessed what was happening in his mind, but he couldn’t make himself look up.

“Stiles?”

“Yes?” He refused to look up.

“Where can I put this?” In the corner of his eye he saw Derek pick something up from the floor next to his ‘bed’. Shit. He had to look up now. No seriously, if he didn’t want to make this whole situation even more awkward, he should just do it.

“Um, what?” he took a quick look at Derek’s hand waving his T-shirt in it. “Oh, sorry, just throw it on the chair.” He glimpsed Derek’s half naked body again and quickly looked away before he’d get distracted like last time.

“Why do you throw your clothes all over the room?” Derek asked also picking up the trousers he found under the chair. Result of his failed attempt to throw them on it.

“Why do you keep forgetting to wear yours?” Fuck. You couldn’t stay quiet you idiot, could you.

“What,” Derek said smirking at him. “I thought you didn’t mind looking at my, how did you put it… at my ‘perfect abs that just shouldn’t be possible’.”

Stiles almost dropped his jaw.

“I did say that, didn’t I…,” was all he managed to say staring at him. Oh how he wished he could just wipe that smile of his face right now.

“Changed your mind?” Derek took a few steps forward.

“I didn’t mean it as a suggestion for you to parade around my bedroom half naked,” Stiles pulled the duvet up to his eyes wishing it would magically turn into an invisibility cloak.

“No?” His smile widened. “This is how I always sleep. Is it a problem?” He was so enjoying messing with him.

“I couldn’t care less,” he murmured and turn to the other side, so the only thing he could see was his wall. At least Derek wouldn’t see his face and had more reason to continue making fun of him. He still heard him though. He wasn’t saying anything but he pushed his provisional bed closer to Stiles’s. He’d rather not question why.

Without any warning, Derek switched the lights off and the room fell dark. Stiles reflexively looked over his shoulder and the only things he saw in the dark were the werewolf’s glowing blue eyes looking back at him.

“Good night,” he said and turned back to his wall. He heard Derek lie down before replying the same.

And then there was silence. There wasn’t even any sound coming from outside, no cars driving by or dogs barking, nothing. He heard Derek’s steady breathing and his own thoughts seemed too loud. He told his brain to shut up and go to sleep but it a was in vain. Looking for a better position proved likewise fruitless. He wasn’t going to fall a sleep any time soon.

“Stiles, can’t just you lay still and sleep?”

“I can’t sleep,” he turned to Derek, whose dark silhouette was lying about a metre away from him.

“Me neither,” he replied with ‘guess whose fault it is’ tone.

“Why did you and Scot got into an argument?” Stiles asked after just enough time to make Derek think he was going to be quiet, not that he did it on purpose.

“Do we have to talk about that now?” he asked sleepily.

“No, ‘course not. It’s not like it’s any of my business anyway.” Except because of their argument Derek was now sleeping in this very room, so yeah it was kinda his business. He had to bite his tongue not to say any of it out loud. As a result, he kept on turning on his bed restlessly, thinking about the possible reasons for their fight and if there was more to it than Derek’s desire to sleep for not wanting to talk about it.

“Agrh, Stiles!”

“What? I’m being quiet like you wanted.”

“You’re being everything but quite!”

“I’m not saying anything.” He knew Derek was sending him a death glare so he rather didn’t look in his direction.

Derek sighed.

“We argued, because…” Derek din’t finish. His struggle to continue made Stiles rethink whether he should poke his nose into this one.

“Look, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he tried to examine Derek’s expression even though there was no way for him to see that in the dark.

“I just don’t understand why he won’t listen to me,” he let out with frustration.

“Maybe he needs to know that you understand he’s the alpha now.”

“I know he’s the alpha and I honestly don’t have any problem with that. He may even be the true alpha but that doesn’t mean he knows what he’s doing. He lacks experience and that affects his pack.”

Stiles thought he was beginning to understand.

“Why is he so stubborn? Why won’t he accept my help?” Derek, to his surprise, continued. He was rarely this talkative.

“Scott he’s — he’s a very kind person with a big heart and he cares deeply about others, and trust me I know he cares about his pack. But you see, with Scott, he often believes he has to do everything himself but right now it’s hard for him. He may see accepting your help as admitting he’s not capable of being your alpha. And before you say anything, it’s not because he’s stubborn or too proud. He’s doubting himself more than you can imagine and I think he needs to convince himself he’s the leader of your pack before anything. The best way you can help is to show him that you believe in him.”

The silence after Stiles finished made him think about everything he said and now he found so many better ways to express what he meant. Why is it always after you say something that you come up with a better version? Despite his doubts it seemed Derek understood him.

“I didn’t think of it like that.” Derek said sounding like he was drifting off to sleep. Stiles glanced at him, he did look like he was sleeping.

“You’re really smart, you know. You always understand… This pack wouldn’t make it without you,” Derek murmured.

Stiles turned to Derek completely stunned. Was that what he actually thought of him? His mind had difficulties processing it. He always thought Derek saw him like, well useless or annoying or anything but what he just told him. He stared at him with disbelief that soon turned to question of how could he fall asleep leaving him with that. Seriously? Derek probably said it out loud only because he was half a sleep and half unaware of what he was saying but Stiles didn’t care. How was he now supposed to simply fall asleep instead of endlessly thinking about it?

And so he kept turning in his bed, depending on his thinking processes, looking at Derek or trying not to look at him. After who knows how long he gave up and went to use the toilet. He managed to tiptoe silently on the way to the bathroom being careful not to wake Derek up but it wouldn’t be him if everything went smoothly. As he was returning to his bed he tripped on his own backpack that he left lying on the floor and when he tried to regain his balance he tripped on sleeping Derek as well.

Derek’s eyes shot open.

“S-sorry, I just went to the bathroom,” he apologised quickly hoping Derek wouldn’t kill him. Thankfully he only glared at him and then went back to sleep. But you know, Stiles just couldn’t help being himself. Although he eventually made it to his bed he still couldn’t sleep. He kept turning and trying to find a good position and of course contemplating about everything.

“Stiles, sleep.” Derek murmured.

_I would if I could._

“Derek? Are you sleeping?” he asked without thinking.

No response. He had to be awake though since he spoke. At least half awake or something.

“I can’t sleep,” he continued, not expecting any reaction, but this time Derek responded. Without any warning, he stood up and crossed the space between them. Before Stiles knew what was happening, he was lying on his bed and pinning him down. Derek put his arm and leg around him so he couldn’t move and when he started protesting he shut his mouth with his hand.

“Good night, Stiles,” he felt Derek’s warm breath on the back of his neck and he understood that those words were meant as a command. He obeyed. Derek took his hand of his mouth when he was sure Stiles would stay quiet but he left his arm around him. The warmth of Derek’s body, his smell, it all was making him crazy. He realised he knew for sure - he felt something for Derek. And maybe Derek felt something for him too, he was in bed with him after all. Or maybe he didn’t and he was only messing with him but Stiles decided not to think of that. He decided to have this moment. He relaxed and soon drifted off to sleep in Derek’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and all your feedback is welcomed. Thanks a lot and have a lovely day/night! 
> 
> Thanks go to my beta: AndThatsShannii


End file.
